I Kissed A Girl
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel wants Quinn, Santana wants Brittany. Their journey to getting the ones they love, will everyone accept them once they come out? Faberry & Brittana maybe a little Pezberry
1. Unlikely aliances

**I Kissed A Girl**

**AN: This was going to originally be a one shot by now it's going to be a short story maybe 3 chapters depending on where things go.  
><strong>

Santana Lopez and I had formed an unlikely alliance, it all started when she asked me to meet her for coffee last month right before Junior Prom at first I was unsure but I was all for bonding with my fellow glee clubbers.

"Your gay I know" I quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her, not that I think there is anything wrong it I mean I do have two gay dads, I'm just not ready to come out yet to anyone "You really need to be more careful with your leering" Santana said

"I wasn't leering; I was looking at the style of her dress I've been told on countless occasions that I need to dress better" I lied as we were talking Sara Bellings 'who died and made you king of anything' was playing.

"Like that's any less gay" Santana scoffed

"I'm in love with Quinn" I admitted quietly

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Because Quinn is so wholesome" I replied, I can't believe I was telling Santana this she has never been nice to me

"I hereby offer my services" she said and then quietly added "we play on the same team"

"And why would you want to help me? You hate me remember I'm Rapual, treasure trail and man hands" I asked

"Yeah well sorry about that, but I wants Britt's but she won't leave wheels. This is perfect you want Quinn but she's currently campaigning for prom queen with Finnocence"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked

"Come to prom with me, as friends of course I'm not ready to come out of the flannel closet yet but this will make them totally jealous" she made a disgusted face at the mention of flannel

"Quinn's straight" I sighed wishing it wasn't true

"Actually I disagree with you, I've caught Q leering to she's just too afraid to admit it" Santana said

"I can't people already hate me this will only make things worse" I whispered

"Fine but consider my offer we could go with other people but just hang out while we are there" she reconsidered "I'm afraid of all the talks and laughter" she added after a moments laughter

"You're not alone" I admitted "Who would go with me?"

"I'll go with Puck, he's cool and he knows and we'll find someone to be your beard" she said taking a sip of her coffee

"I'm not sure" I said glancing at the exit

"I need you and you need me" Santana said

"Fine, I'll do it" we talked about how this was going to work, I'd be like her new Brittany, always hanging around Santana, linking pinkies in the hallways, sitting next to her in glee and all that.

The next day I met Santana at her locker I was wearing a Santana approved outfit which was one of my only pair of skinny jeans with an off the shoulder purple shirt, I wore my hair loose.

"Looking good R" she said looking me up and down

"Thanks San" I responded, our interaction was earning looks from the other students in the hallway

"Come on we have Spanish" she said offering me her pinkie which I took when we got to the classroom I went to take my normal seat in the front row but San pulled me to her seat in the back which was normally occupied by a member of the football team "Sit with me" she said taking her seat I shrugged and sat down, slowly the rest of the class walked in the football player came up to where we were sitting

"Oi man hands get out of my seat" he said

"Actually this is Rachel's seat now so beat it!" she put emphasis on my name, the jock looked confused by left to take my old seat. When Mr. Schue got to my name on the role he looked to my seat confused that I wasn't there.

"I'm here" I said raising my hand which wasn't linked with Santana

"Right" he said and continued to call the role after giving San and I a confused stare. We continued this pattern for the rest of the day; while everyone was still confused at our unlikely friendship by now everyone had heard the news so no one was surprised to see us together they all just wanted to know why now. Right before glee club I was putting the books I wouldn't need for homework in my locker when Quinn and Finn approached me.

"Hey Rach" Finn greeted with me, I looked up to see him holding Quinn's hand I quickly hid my hurt expression

"You'll be voting us as prom king and queen won't you?" Quinn asked sweetly, I could stand seeing them look so happy together.

"I think it's a little insensitive for you to be flaunting your dating in my face" I told Quinn and Finn, when I stared at them or looked hurt because of their relationship everyone but Santana just assumed I wanted Finn back but that wasn't the case. I closed my locker and walked off to go meet San at her locker before going to glee club, I left a shocked looking Finn and a slightly confused and hurt looking Quinn.

Santana was impressed with me when I told her what happened at my locker, we enter glee club a few minutes late with our pinkies linked.

"Finally you've listened to me and stopped dressing like a grandma/toddler" Kurt exclaimed as soon as he saw me, I just laughed at his excitement, he looked down to see my pinkie linked with Santana "so what everyone's saying is true, tell me since when are you two friends?" Kurt asked curiously causing all the glee members to stare at us was it just me or did Brittany and Quinn look jealous?

"Well we started talking and realised that we have more things in common than I originally thought and our voices totally rock together" Santana informed them

"Speaking of voices and singing Figgins has asked for us to perform at the prom and I told him we would" Mr. Schue announced, a chorus of no's were heard from the entire club

"Mr. Schue this is our prom we want to be enjoying it" Puck said and everyone agreed

"Sorry guys but this isn't up for discussion and he is paying us and you all know the club needs all the funding it can get. Each one of you will take turns signing this way everyone can dance" he informed us

"Fine R and I are doing a duet" Santana announces surprising everyone and myself "and I have the perfect song but it's a secret"

"I'm doing a solo" I eagerly announce earning eye rolls from the club, we spent the lesson brainstorming ideas after glee ended and everyone had left except Santana and I Noah came up to us.

"I'll help you" he simply says

"Thanks" that word rarely comes out of Santana's mouth so when it did it was best not to question it, he walked us out to the parking lot before saying his goodbyes. The afternoon I picked out a few songs to sing at the prom which I'd practice tomorrow.

Wednesday morning I arrived at school early to practice in the auditorium before school started when I arrive to audio visual club was already in the painting sets.

"Members of the audio visual club I'm going to be rehearsing songs that I might sing at prom when I'm finished tell me if I was spectacular or simply outstanding" I told them before sitting down at the piano.

_[Rachel]_

_There's a fire startin' in my heart_

_Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

Just as I was about to start the next line I heard Jesse St James's voice, I turned around to see him standing in the auditorium door way singing why was he hear last I heard he left to go to UCLA.

_[Jesse]_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feelin'..._

I finally recovered from the shock of seeing him and joined in for the chorus , he had made his way down to the piano and was walking around it

_[Jesse & Rachel]_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

I took the next verse, the truth was we could have had it all if he hadn't left and if I wasn't in love with Quinn but of course he didn't know that.

_[Rachel]_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared_

_[Jesse]_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feelin'..._

_[Jesse & Rachel]_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it with a beatin'_

He held out his hand for me to take, I looked at it before pushing him away and going to stand on the other side of the piano, he looked hurt but continued singing

_[Jesse]_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_[Rachel]_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_[Jesse]_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_[Rachel]_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown_

_[Jesse & Rachel]_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played and you played and you played_

_And you played it to the beat_

Once we finished the song I spoke

"Jesse what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly

"I came back for you, Rachel I never should have traded what we had for nationals" he confessed

"You shouldn't have come back for me" I told him forcefully before storming out of the auditorium to find Santana, I had no idea that he was following me.

"San Jesse's back, he said he came back for me" I told her as soon as I found her

"R slow down when did you find this out?" she asked

"This morning he came to the auditorium when I was practicing and my solo turned into a duet and he told me" I explained I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, she noticed to and pulled me in for a hug, somehow we had gotten really close fast and we'd only been friends since last Saturday.

"Why does this upset you so much? Just tell him you're not interested" she said pulling out of the hug but linking our pinkies.

"Because he wants me back and I can't even tell he why I don't want him" I explained "I can have people finding out"

"Don't worry just don't give him a reason or say it's because he egged you. You could use this to your advantage go to prom with him" San suggested bushing some stray hair off my face

"I couldn't do it; I would have to be honest like you were with Noah" just then Jesse walked up to the both of us and dragged up in to an empty room

"Hey St Jackass stop man handling me" San growled he let go of both of us

"I heard your conversation is there something I don't know Rachel" he asked and I shook my head "You sure there isn't anything like maybe your gay" he whispered the last part I was about to cry "I'm not going to tell" he quickly said noticing how upset I was "Want to go to prom with me?" he asked

"You want to go with me even knowing that you know" I asked

"Yes, I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I want to make it up to you even if you're not in love with me I want to be your friend" he admitted

"Ok" I nodded dumbly

"You hurt her and I'll go all Lima Heights on you" San said with venom in her voice

"I won't" he promised this satisfied her for now, the bell went signalling the being of first period we all went our separate ways to class.

**AN: Please review and let me know if you think there should be a little Pezberry before Faberry and Brittana get together.**


	2. Prom

**AN: Sorry about the grammar mistakes last chapter I'm not very good a grammar. Thanks to everyone who reviewed enjoy **

**Chapter two (Prom)**

Two days before prom Santana and I went shopping for our dresses after school; she had chosen a deep red dress that went to the floor with one shoulder, I went with a light pink strapless dress that fell just above my knees. After we picked our dress we went to get matching heels and some jewellery. At the jewellers we decided to get matching bracelets they were simple silver link chains with diamond heart clasps which we would wear on our wrist which we linked our pinkies with. After shopping we went to the food court for dinner which is where we ran into all of the glee girls besides Quinn.

"Hello ladies" Kurt greeted

Hey Kurt, girls" I greeted offhandedly

"What brings all of you here?" San asked looking annoyed at the interruption

"Prom dress shopping and you two?" Kurt answered for the group

"Same as you except now we are finished" I told them "Where's Quinn?" Santana looked around only just noticing that one girl was missing

"She already has her dress" Mercedes supplied, narrowing her eyes at us as if to try to read our minds

"Are you two dating?" Brittany asked all of a sudden causing everyone to stare at her and then look between us

"No Brittany" I replied shocked that she came so close to part of our secrets with our realising

"Yeah we are just friends" San quickly said Brittany nodded completely oblivious to how uncomfortable things had become

"Err well we better be going" Tina said for the group they waved and all walked off the continue their shopping

"Well that was awkward did you notice Mercedes staring at us it was so creepy" I looked over at their retreating forms

"Yeah and Britt came so close to our secret" San said we continued talking until she looked at her phone and announced that we should be going. I had gone in Santana's car so she dropped me off at my house before she went home.

"See you tomorrow" I waved as she drove off

Friday the day before prom the whole school was buzzing with excitement over tomorrow night's dance. I wore my new bracelet to school the next day as well as a new pair of denim shorts with a tee that said 'New York City'. We had glee all day today to prepare for the prom tomorrow Santana met me at my locker that morning when we got to the choir room I noticed Jesse sitting at the piano with an arrogant smirk on his face he looked up as we enter the choir room and down to our hands, he looked back up at me and raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking to my seat.

"What's St Jackass doing here?" Santana asked once Mr. Schue entered the room late like always

"Jesse is here as our show choir consultant to help us prepare for nationals but today he will merely be helping us prepare for prom" Mr. Schue informed us, once again he gave us no choice in the matter "Now split up into the groups your performing in and find a space away from everyone you may use anywhere in the choir room or auditorium to rehearse" Santana and I decided to go rehearse in the costume room just off the auditorium technically we weren't breaking Mr. Schue's rules. Once in the room we locked the door and began practicing, after three run throughs of the song we stopped to talk instead.

"Quinn didn't look happy that Jesse was back" San stated

"Probably because the whole club hates him" I replied

"Or she's jealous that he's taking you to the prom" San said helpfully I shrugged my shoulders

"Have you talked to Brittany lately?" I asked taking the spotlight of me just as she was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Girls open the door" Mr. Schue said while trying to open the locked door. Santana went to unlock and open the door when she opened it I saw both Mr. Schue and Jesse on the other side of the door "Why was the door locked?" he asked, Jesse was standing slightly behind Mr. Schue leaning on the door frame he had a smug look on his face

"We didn't want to be disturbed while practicing" I answered he looked unsure to if we were telling the truth or not

"Ok keep the door unlocked I'll tell everyone to not come in here. Jesse is going to help you with your vocals"

"I don't need help with my vocals" I said slightly offended

"Don't be that way Rach we all need help" Jesse chuckled, Mr. Schue left to go help the other groups while Jesse stayed with us "So girls what were you really doing I now it wasn't singing if Rachel was singing everyone would know it" he asked

"We were taking a break" I defended

"Uh huh well let's get back to work" he said and then leaned in and whispered in my ear "are you sure you weren't making out?" I blushed at his comment but shock my head

At the end of the day I went straight home to wait for Santana to go home and change before coming over my house, she was sleeping over so we could get ready together tomorrow. At 5pm the door bell rung my dad's had gone out for the night so we had the house to ourselves.

"Come in" I said and lead her up to my room

"It's just as I imagined" she said looking at the shelves full of trophies and photo's "how did you win a singing competition at 3 months?" she asked holding up a small trophy

"I was very even at a young age" I replied. We spent the night watching chick flicks during one of the movies we were sitting cross legged on my bed while Santana was painting my nails a light pink to go with my dress, I had already painted hers.

"So did you want me to get out a spare mattress or are you fine to share?" I asked I didn't want her to feel awkward

"R its fine we can share" she said blowing on my nails

Around 10pm I turned the movies off and crawled into my bed beside Santana I was careful to keep my distance. Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face me.

"You know that you being gay doesn't bother me remember we play for the same team" she said and shuffled closer

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable" I said

"Well you don't and we're best friends" she said now we were really close. The next morning I woke up with Santana hugging my middle and I had my arms around her

"Morning" she mumbled and then fully realised her position "Sorry I cuddle in my sleep sometimes" she admitted shyly

"Don't worry about it" I replied laughing at her embarrassment

Prom had arrived Santana and I were getting ready at my house; Santana was a devil in red. My makeup was done lightly with all natural colours. We both had our hair partially up with the rest curly.

"Your dates are here" my dad called from the bottom of the stairs

"Ok were coming" I yelled back. Santana and I walked down the stairs together; pinkies linked of course.

"You look beautiful girls, shuffle together for a picture" dad said we all moved together with the two guys on the outside, after a few pictures we headed off.

"Your dads right you look amazing" Jesse whispered in my ear

"Thanks" I giggled the ride in the limo was spent making small talk I was actually surprised with Noah's willingness to go along with our plan. We arrived at the prom 15 minutes after it started San and I were due to sing our song right after Mercedes was finished with her solo.

**Both:** _Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

I took the first verse, we picked this song because it was playing that first time in the coffee shop

_**Rachel: **__Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_**Santana: **__So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by_

_**Rachel: **__You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_**Santana: **__So let me thank you for time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_**Rachel: **__I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_**Both: **__Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_**Santana: **__You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

_**Rachel: **__But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_Ride off into your dellusional sunset_

_**Santana: **__I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you won't ever see_

_**Rachel: **__You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

_**Both: **__And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

_Oh oh_

_Ah_

Once we sung the last notes everyone applauded our voices really did sound good together. Santana and Puck were also running for prom king and queen my friendship with her made it hard to vote since I was originally voting for Quinn. I decided to vote for San, I drew a love heart around the box next to her name and placed it in the ballot box.

"Guess you vote for Quinn" she said while we were dancing just after I voted

"Actually no, I voted for you San. I may love Quinn but you're like my best friend" I told her she looked slightly surprised

"Wow I didn't expect that" she told me and I nodded.

We continued dancing together until a slow song was on and we went to our 'dates' it was fine for us to dance upbeat songs together but who knows what people would think if we dance a slow romantic song together.

"Want to dance?" I asked Jesse

"Sure" he said pulling me to the middle of the dance floor "So do you have your eye on anyone?" he whispered really low so no one could hear.

"Yeah Quinn" I whispered back

"Really I would of thought it was you and Satan" he replied and I laughed causing Finn to walk over and shove Jesse off me. It may have looked like we were doing more than just talking since his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Dude keep it PG" Finn told him

"It's none of YB; your business" Jesse answered back

"Well it's my school which makes it my business" Quinn tried to get Finn to go back to dancing with her

"This isn't your girlfriend so beat it" Jesse said before turning back to me

"What is he your boyfriend now?" Finn asked his anger growing it was like he thought he had some claim over me

"Uh… no we're just friends" I told him

"That's not what it looks like" Finn replied

"Well it is so go back to your girlfriend and leave Rach alone she can be with anyone she wants" Jesse shoved Finn out of the way and once again tried to go back to dancing. That's when Finn decided to strike Jesse soon it turned in to a full blown fight, Quinn and I were trying to stop them but it wasn't working.

"She doesn't want you" Jesse yelled

"Yes she does and even if she didn't want me she definitely doesn't want you" Finn shouted at him

"I know that!" Jesse screamed before anything could accidently come out Coach Sylvester walked over to us

"Ok break it up. Proms over for you to come on curly and giant, get out of here" she yelled at them pushing them towards the exit

"Wait but were nominated for prom king and queen" Quinn pleaded

"Sucks for you sister" Coach Sylvester yelled Quinn looked devastated I went to apologise for their behaviour but she just glared at me and walked off. I went to find San she was dancing with Puckerman; I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked looking at San for her reaction she didn't seem to mind Puck walked off

"What happened to Jesse?" she asked as we danced

"He got kicked out for fighting with Finn it wasn't his fault though, Quinn's angry about it." I explained and she gave me a quick hug.

After the song was over it was time to announce the winners of prom king and queen.

"Can we have all the candidates on the stage please" Figgins asked the three couples made their way to the stage

"Good luck" I told San

"The winner for prom queen is… drum roll please" the drummer complied "Santana Lopez!" she looked so happy

"Take that Q" she said to Quinn, I frowned a bit at this but was genially happy for her

"Go San!" I shouted she looked at me and smiled

"And your king is…" there was a pause as he read whose name was on the ballot "Erm Rachel Berry" he finally announced, I was shocked how could people be that cruel after the shock wore off everyone started to laugh I ran out of the gym I could hear them shouting at 'Man hands' as I left. I spared a glance at Santana she looked angry and a little scared she was probably thinking that people thought we were an item just like I was thinking. I ran into the nearest bathroom where I found Quinn she had left after the results of Prom Queen were announced

"This is all your fault. No one was going to vote for us when they knew Finn was in love with you" she slapped we across the face and look immediately remorseful. "I'm so sorry Rachel" she hadn't even noticed the tears running down my face because of all the laughter

"I'm supposed to be upset about being slapped in the face but I kind of appreciate the drama of it all" I told her cover the spot she hit with my hand

"I'm really sorry" she said again handing me a wet paper towel to wipe me tears away

"Don't worry it's not the end of the world" I wiped away the remainder of my tears just as Santana burst in

"Rachel are you ok?" she asked looking concerned and then noticed Quinn

"I'm fine but I don't know if I can go back in there. There is clearly a reason why they did this" I told her Quinn looked confused

"Did what?" She asked

"They voted her as my King; don't you think that's a bit worse than not getting Queen?" San seethed

"Rach I'm so sorry that you had to go through that" Quinn said honestly my heart fluttered a bit at the nickname.

"Don't worry you didn't know, let's go back San" she held out her hand this time instead of her pinkie which I gladly took.

I confidently walked up to the stage where Figgins still stood awkwardly holding my crown, he gave me a small smile before placing the crown on my head the crowd was silent.

"It's time for the king and queens dance" Figgins announced and everyone parted in a circle for San and I. Tina, Brittany and Quinn were singing dancing queen as we danced.

"You're really brave for doing this" San told me

"I know. Santana do you want to go on a date sometime with me" I whispered so no one could hear me after her not speaking I continued "I'll completely understand if you don't want to date me I mean who would? I'd still like to be your friend and help you with Britt"

"Rachel –"

"Don't worry about it, it's completely fine" I cut her off the song had ended and all the couples had gone back to dancing. She dragged me out of the gym and into the deserted hallway, she looked around to check no one was around before leaning in and placing a tentative kiss on my lips. She pulled back to gage my reaction I brought my fingers up to my lips I was in a blissful daze. I saw Santana looking anxious waiting for my reaction instead of reply I leant back in and kissed her which she quickly deepened.

"What about Quinn" she asked quietly

"She doesn't want me and right now I want you, you understand me what about Brittany?" I asked back

"She doesn't want me either but that's not why I'm going to date you. I think I like you" she replied quietly

"Me too" she kissed me again before linking pinkies with me and walking back into the dance, little did we know Finn saw the whole exchange.

**AN: Do you like?**


	3. Forced Out

**AN: Some events are different e.g. Sue's campaigning happened after prom**

**Chapter three (Forced out)**

Santana and I were now officially dating – secretly of course – I had my first date with her tonight just a day after our first kiss at prom. We were going to Breadstix she would be here in 10 minutes to pick me up we still hadn't told our parents yet so as far as they knew we were going out as 'friends'. I had decided to wear black strapless dress that had a pink sash with long black gloves that gave up to my elbows, black mid-thigh socks with knee high boots. I wore my hair loose and lightly curled it wearing the bracelet that matched Santana's. When I opened the door and saw Santana's outfit I was surprised she was typically a jeans kind of girl but instead she was wearing a short red dress with tulle on the bottom with red heels, her hair was down but pinned off her face.

"You look stunning" I said honestly

"Thanks, so do you" she blushed a bit at the compliment it was cute, I yelled out a good bye to my dad's before walking down to her car she held the door open for me before walking around to the driver's side. The drive was silent except for the radio, I was too nervous to make proper conversation when she parked and went to get out I stopped her she looked at me with questions in her eyes.

"How are going to be here on a proper date when this is where everyone goes?" I asked

"Easy no PDA" she said and continued to get out of the car.

"Table for Lopez" Santana told the lady standing behind the booth who looked slightly scared "And I don't like to be kept wait" she added

"Y-yes right away, please follow me Miss Lopez" the lady stuttered

"Why does she sound slightly afraid of you?" I whispered as we were lead to a table in the corner of the restaurant

"I once got a manager fired for refusing to serve me more Breadstix" she quietly explained causing me to giggle

"Here you go a waiter will be over soon" she said before scurrying away

"I like your choice of table" I said smiling at how secluded it was

"This way we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us and making judgements" she explain and then quickly added "Not that I'm ashamed of you or anything"

"San I know what you mean" I reached my hand out to place it on hers but stopped myself hoping she wouldn't have noticed however she did and moved forward to grab my hand making me smile.

"Under the napkin" she said moving the red napkin so it was covering our hands.

When you're with the infamous Santana Lopez you get served quickly I had lost count of how many baskets of Breadstix we had been through I was surprised she stayed so thin.

"I wants some more Breadstix" she informed the waiter after ordering our deserts

"You've reached the limit ma'am" the waiter said obviously he was new and didn't know the rules the first and most important was never stop serving Santana Lopez.

"Aw hells no, first of all I ain't no ma'am" the waiter look terrified from her outburst a quick scan of the restaurant told me that all the other staff had ran for it "and second what I wants I get, now give me my bread sticks!" she yelled cause the other patrons to stare "Go now!" he quickly ran away to hopefully get more bread sticks

"Uh San do you think your slightly addicted?" I asked

"No I just love bread sticks" she defended, a few minutes later the same waiter appeared with two baskets of bread sticks and our dessert after placing them on our table he quickly scurried away.

"Now that's more like it" she commented while reaching for a bread stick

Half way through dessert Finn approached us he glanced at the napkin covering our hands with a smirk set on his face.

"Hey girls, I heard your little outburst earlier really San they're just stale bread" Santana was about to defend them but he kept talking, I stroked her hand soothingly with my thumb to calm her down "here on a date?" he asked staring at our hands, Santana quickly retracted her hand

"No Finn we are here as just friends" I put emphasis on the word friends

"Sure you are. How does it feel to be king?" he teased

"Hey orca at least she got enough votes to make king" Santana defended me

"We both know that's not why she was voted as _your _king" Finn looked slightly offended by the insult

"What do you want?" I asked trying to swap the subject

"Why aren't you here with your boyfriends?" he asked still not answering the question

"What boyfriend?" I asked confused

"Jesse and Puck" he stated as if it was obvious

"Uh I'm not dating Jesse didn't we have this conversation before you were thrown out last night?" he was dumber than dumb

"Oh that's right because you don't date guys anymore right Rach" Finn said

"Just because I'm not dating Jesse doesn't mean I don't like boys" I told him firmly

"Whatever you say, enjoy the rest of your date" he waved as he left

"Does he know?" I whispered

"He can't" San said shaking her head after dessert she drove me home and walked me to the door kissing me before leaving. _'What a perfect date' _I thought to myself before going upstairs to finish my neglected homework. I was half way through when Santana started to text me which distracted me I was giggling at a text she had just sent me when my dad's came in to talk to me.

"How was your date?" Dad asked giving me a knowing look

"It wasn't a date we're just friends" I replied

"Do you kiss all of your friends?" he asked I could feel myself blushing I didn't know they were watching, my phone vibrated signalling a new message it was for San again I quickly sent a reply.

"Want to try this again? How was your date?" Dad tried again and I sighed they didn't seem to mind

"It was fabulous" I gushed and went to explained all about it in detail

"Sounds like you had a good time" daddy commented I conveniently left out Finn's involvement

"I did, but um can we keep this between us?" I asked nervously

"It's nothing to be ashamed of honey" Daddy said

"I know we just aren't ready to come out yet everyone already hates me and San's popular and isn't use to people talking about her like that" I explain they nodded before leaving me to my homework.

Monday I drove myself to school early to practice my vocals before class started the choir room was already occupied by Jesse who was going over some sheet music.

"Hi" I greeted him as I entered the room

"Hey Rach, how was last night?" he asked

"Good until Finn showed up" I explained while taking a seat on the piano bench next to him

"What'd he do?" Jesse asked curiously

"He's jealous because I have friends now" I said shrugging my shoulders "What are you doing?" I asked looking over the music he had in his hands

"Mr. Schue wants to do girls vs. boys and the songs have to be mash ups" Jesse replied

"I thought we'd be preparing for nationals" I commented and he murmured in agreement

_R,_

_Where are you. Just finished cheerio practice_

_S xx_

I sent off a quick reply

_San,_

_I'm in the choir room with Jesse_

_Rachel *_

Five minuted later Santana burst into the room with a quick glance she saw the room was empty besides Jesse and myself after another look at the hallway she walked up to me and pulled me in for a kiss it wasn't just a peck on the lips either I moaned into the kiss as her tongue begged for entrance which I granted. My hands wound around her neck to pull her closer.

"Uh guys I'm still here" Jesse said looking uncomfortable, I waved him off to involved in the awesome kiss to care "Oh look some ones coming" Jesse said causing us to break apart I looked around and saw no one around, I hit his arm "What was that for?" he asked rubbing where I had hit him

"You know what that was for no one is around" I glared

"Uh I am and I was slightly uncomfortable" he protested

"Yeah yeah" I waved him off and turned my attention back to my girlfriend who I was now sitting on must have happened during our mini make out session I still had my arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" I giggled

"Uh you two are just too cute" Jesse exclaimed throwing his hands in the air before leaving. I moved so I was now sitting next to San instead of on top of her

"You didn't have to move" she was pouting which was absolutely adorable

"Yeah I did anyone could walk past" I linked our pinkies together making her smile "So last night my dads were talking to me and uh they sort of knew that I went on a date and now they know that your my girlfriend but they won't tell" I told her keeping my voice low just in case someone happened to hear.

"I'm not mad I knew they wouldn't care" she said reassuringly "How did they know?" she asked curiously

"They saw us kiss" I said blushing. The rest of the day dragged on we didn't have glee today which meant I didn't have to associate with him.

Tuesday in glee we got out assignments for the week which was just as Jesse had said girls vs. boys doing mash ups. In the first five minutes of our assignment being announced things got competitive.

"We plan on smacking you down like the hand of God" Artie informed us from the boy's side of the room

"Ooh well then you better be prepared for disappointment us girls are going to win" I educated him

"You like playing for that team don't you Rachel" Finn yelled earning lots of confused looks from the other members

"Is he talking about what I think he is talking about?" I whispered in San's ear never taking my eyes off Finn

"He can't be" She whispered Jesse noticed the tense atmosphere and San and my worried looks.

"Get practicing girls can use the choir room today while boys use the auditorium and you'll swap in tomorrow's lesson. Girls perform Friday and the guys on Monday" Jesse announced the boys left for the auditorium while us girls stayed behind to story board songs and choreography.

"I think we should do a mash up of rumour has it and someone like you" Quinn announced everyone agreed and we began mashing them together. After glee Santana and I were walking down the hallway to our next lesson when we passed Finn.

"Quick, go get some moist towels. We have to keep Finn wet before we roll him back to sea." San said as we past him

"What was that for?" I questioned her

"He's been picking on you for days" She shrugged.

We past him again on our way to lunch

"Hey Orca!" Santana pushed into him as we past him

"Hey Santana! You look like an assless J-Lo" Finn said back making Santana laugh

"You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm" Rory fired back he had been hanging on Finn's every word since he joined glee clubs

"That is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of. I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. That's how my abuela puts me to sleep at night, and she was not a nice lady. Did you know she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I learned my name wasn't Garbage Face" Santana said before pushing past them with me following

"Is that true?" I asked

"Yeah but I love her still you have to be tough if you live in Lima Heights" San replied

"Santana wait up!" I heard Quinn call San was going to keep walking Quinn was in her bad books ever since she slapped me at prom. I stopped so Quinn could catch up San would have kept going if one I didn't have hold of her pinkie and two if she didn't mind leaving me alone with Quinn.

"What do you want preggo?" San asked

"I'm not pregnant anymore Santana" Quinn said

"Minor detail" she shrugged

"You need to stop insulting Finn it's not fair" Quinn said crossing her arms

"Fine I'll stop picking on Orca" Quinn continued to glare "And apologise" she added

"Come on R lets go find where the Orca's beached itself" She pulled me away from the cafeteria back the way we came.

We spotted Finn by his locker with Rory swapping his books over before he headed off to lunch.

"Hey Tubs! Can I talk to you for a second?" Santana asked sweetly

"Hey, listen here. You can't make fun of Finn anymore" Rory defended Finn

"Shut your potato hole, I'm here to apologize. Quinn's right, I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat. I should know, I slept with you. I mean, at some point I must have liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one too many back alley liposuctions." She sort of apologised

"Whoa." Rory commented

"Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to Lumps The Clown. I am sorry, Finn. I mean, really, I'm sorry that the guy are gonna get crushed by the girls. And also sorry that you have no talent. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked, and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up" she concluded, both Finn and Rory stood there looking shocked at Santana's insults disguised as an apology

"Just accept the apology it's the bet you're going to get and beside if you hadn't been picking on her best friend since prom you would never had become her target" I told them with the last part directed at Finn. We walked away from them with our linked pinkies swaying between us

"Why don't you two just come out of the closet? Everyone knows you were in love with Brittany and know you two are dating and stealing kisses in hallway when you think no one's watching" we froze as Finn announced this to the crowded hallway.

After running into the nearest class room which just happened to be the choir room San broke down. I could practically feel my heart breaking at the sight of Santana sobbing she was normally so composed. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my shoulder while I stroked her hair soothingly.

"Is she okay?" Noah asked as he entered the choir room "I saw her crying so I thought I'd check in"

"Umm Finn just outed us to a hallway full of people" I told him trying to hold back my own tears the bullying was just going to get worse now unless people didn't pay any attention to what Finn had just announced.

"That ass, will you girls be okay while I go take care of some things?" he asked I nodded and he took off with his fists clenched

"San it's okay no one is going to pay attention to him" I tried to reassure her even though I did believe my own words

"You're right I'll just go on doing my everyday stuff and everyone will think it's fake" she said nodding to herself. There were some stare during last period but San just glared at them causing them to turn back around.

The day the glee girls were to perform was the day everything changed, during first period Mr. Schue called me out of class and wouldn't tell me why until we got to Coach Sylvester's office where Santana was waiting looking just as confused as I was.

"Now can I know what's going on?" I asked them

"Yeah I was in the middle of sleeping through math class" San said

"One of your class mates heard what Finn said in the corridor and told her dad who is running for president just like me and because of my slanderous campaign he decided to do the same" Coach Sylvester explained

"What are you saying?" I asked confused

"How about we just watch this" Mr. Schue said pressing play a video was shown with several pictures of Santana in her cheerio uniform and other pictures of me on stage at our glee club competitions, towards the end I began to understand this video was publically outing us to the whole Lima community the last picture showed Santana and I and prom with our king and queen crowns on.

"That's got to be illegal!" I was outraged

"Sorry Rachel but there isn't anything we can do about it" Mr. Schue said placing a hand on my shoulder that quickly pushed off

"I haven't even told my parents yet" Santana cried before running out of the room with me following her.

All the glee girls were on stage all of us wearing black dress with heels and our hair tied in either side pony tails or buns still to the side.

_**Rachel**__:_

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_She, is a stranger_

_You and I have history, now don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all _

_But baby is that really what you want? _

When Santana missed her cue I glanced at her and saw her deep in thought so I took her verse

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core_

_Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

_**All the girls:**_

_Rumour has it (oooh-oh)_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it (oooh-oh)_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it (oooh-oh)_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it (oooh-oh)_

_(Rumour)_

**Santana**_ (with the girls singing background vocals):_

_(The other girls: Rumour has it x7)_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_(oooh-oh)_

_I heard that you settled down_

_(oooh-oh)_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_(oooh-oh)_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_(oooh-oh)_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_**Rachel:**__ (with girls): _

_Woooah, Rumour has it _

_(__**girls**__: Rumour has it, Rumour has it)_

_Yeah Baby_

_**Santana**__ (with The girls):_

_(The girls: Rumour has it) Don't forget me_

_(The girls: Rumour has it) I beg_

_(The girls: Rumour has it) I remember you said_

_(The girls: Rumour has it)_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

_**Santana**__ (with The girls singing background vocals):_

_The girls: Rumour has it)_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_**Santana**__ (with The girls singing background vocals):_

_(The girls: Rumour has it)_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_**Rachel and Santana with the girls: **_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you (The girls: Rumour has it)_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too (The girls: Rumour has it)_

_**Santana with the girls:**_

_Don't forget me I beg I remember you said_

_**Rachel:**_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_**Santana: **_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

As we ended the song Santana and I were in front of everyone else she reached down and grabbed my hand through the whole songs we looked sad.

"What did you just say to him?" Santana yelled walking off the stage to where Finn was sitting

"Just that you were good" he replied

"Don't lie!" she yelled getting worked up

"He literally just said that" Rory defended him

"Did you tell him too?" I yelled walking to join Santana in front of Finn jabbing my finger in his face

"Rachel and Santana calm down" Mr. Schue ordered

"Everyone's going to know now because of you" Santana yelled at him we both ignored Mr. Schue's protests

"The whole school already knows and you know what they don't care!" Finn tried to defend his actions

"Not just the school you idiot everyone!" I yelled at him

"What are you talking ab" he was cut off by Santana slapping him gasps were heard from everyone I followed San's lead and slapped him too.

"Girls Figgins office now!" Mr. Schue shouted we both stormed out of the auditorium leaving a shocked club to gossip about the events that just unfolded in front of them.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	4. Figgins Office

**AN: Sorry about the shortness I don't have the motivation to write a big chapter so this is just the office scene; I'll try to get another chapter up at the end of the week. I have a lot of assessment at the moment.**

**Chapter five (Figgins Office)**

Santana and I stormed out of the auditorium and into Principal Figgins office. On the entire way there Santana was muttering things in Spanish that I didn't understand.

"Can I help you girls?" the office lady asked

"Yes, we are here to see Figgins" I replied with a tight smile

"Oh ok did a teacher send you?" She asked, which was a valid question since it was after hours

"Mr Schue did" I mumbled Santana was still muttering in Spanish

"Very I will inform him" she walked into Figgins office just as Mr Schue arrived with Finn. Both Santana and I glared as they entered "He will see you now" she informed us

"Why is everyone here?" Figgins asked once we were all in the office with Santana and I seating on the two closest chairs the his desk

"Rachel and Santana slapped Finn during rehearsal" Mr Schue stated

"I didn't do it" Santana stated simply and I shot her a questioning look

"Santana there is an auditorium full of people who witnessed the two on you slapping Finn" Mr Schue said

"When I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix Juice. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk. You can't blame me for anything Snix does." San explained

"Even if that's true Rachel would still be punished" Mr Schue tried to get her to give up by using me as bait

"No you can't because sometimes my Snix juice is infectious so she was just infected" she smartly stated Finn was staring at the both of us with a confused look on his face

"Enough! This behaviour is unacceptable, I have no choice but to suspend you both for two weeks" Figgins concluded before even hearing the whole story

"This is garbage. Hamburglar Finn is fine" I was outraged it was his fault

"Miss Berry that isn't necessary" Figgins warned "You have used violence and that will not be tolerated" he continued

"Oh well then why don't you punish the jocks who throw slushies in our faces?" Santana asked him

"Slushies are not on the school board's approved list of suspend-worthy weapons." Figgins explained evenly

"It's his own fault!" I yelled

"Not the point, Finn did not strike at either of you therefore is innocent in this matted"

"But if you suspend us we miss sectionals!" I cried outraged "I hope you know that this can be seen as discrimination and I'll have the whole gay/lesbian community after you" I threatened him

"Uh they didn't slap me" Finn dumbly said after realising he needed our voices, everyone looked confused "It was a… what do you call it when someone slaps you as a part of a script?"

"Stage slap" I answer curious as to where this was going

"Yeah a stage slap that's it" Finn said

"Very well if Finn does not wish to complain then I cannot do anything about it" Figgins concluded and waved us out of his office. Once we were in the hallway Santana stopped Finn from going any further.

"What is your angle?" she asked Mr Schue had stopped to make sure this want going to turn into anything

"I just realised that we need your voices for sectionals and I want to help both of you accept yourselves" he said, I dragged Santana away before anything else could happen.

**AN: Review. Where do you want this to go?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Lady's music week, more Santana insults**


	5. Confessions

**Chapter Six**

**AN: Sorry about the delay, I really wanted to keep updating since it annoys me when others don't update regularly, stupid teachers decided to give me heaps of work on the only two weekends in ages that I was actually busy. ENJOY!**

The club was surprised to see us both at school the next day; they thought we would have been suspended for sure. Naturally everyone stared as we walked through the halls – hand in hand – the commercial had aired last night which I still thought was illegal isn't there a law about slandering minors? Since the whole Lima community knew there was now point in hiding our relationship even if that was what we both wanted. After 1st period I was walking to meet San by her locker when I was pulled away by Quinn.

"So you are gay?" she asked incredibly

"Yeah Quinn, I wouldn't put up with this if I wasn't do you think I'd really do something to make my life worse?" I asked her

"I guess not, are you actually dating Santana?" she asked curiously

"Yeah I really am it's…" I trailed off after seeing a boy in a varsity jacket approach Santana by her locker.

"Saw the commercial smoking" the unknown jock said

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked with venom in her voice, the forced coming out didn't go so well, her parents were cool with it but her Abuela wasn't she basically told San to never come by her house again.

"Josh Comern sophomore rugby captain" he replied looking her up and down, San was silent leaving him a gap to continue "Girls like you are a challenge you just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it" Oh that's it, I had been slowly making my way closer to the locker ever since Josh first approached

"Move your busted creeper ass" I yelled at him, causing him to turn his attention to me and leer

"Saw you in it too though it wasn't nearly as surprising I mean you were probably raised that way but I'm sure I could fix you too" Josh said, I had to use all of my self-control to stop myself from slapping that smirk off his face.

"Now" Tina said approaching us with the rest of the glee girls

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make them normal" Josh replied, only making things worse

"She is normal" Brittany said which for some reason made me a little jealous; she was looking at San when she said it so I knew she was referring to her.

"They both are" Mercedes clarified

"It's not a choice idiot, but even if it were you'd be their last choice" Quinn sneered

"Oh I get it you're all a bunch of lesbo's" Josh commented rather loudly because a few heads to turn

"Oh so what if we are you don't stand a chance either way" Santana said finally breaking out of her haze

"Bye-bye, yeah now walk away" Sugar and Tina said at the same time. San and I shared a look and immediately knew what we were going to do or should I say sing.

_**Santana **__This was never the way I planned_

_**Rachel **__Not my intention_

The students still in the hallway stopped what they were doing to stare at us

_**Santana **__I got so brave, drink in hand_ - Sugar and Brittany were on our left while Quinn, Tina and Mercedes were on our right

_**Rachel **__Lost my discretion_We walked back to the group, Santana went to Brittany and I went to Quinn, she placed her arm over me

_**Santana **__It's not what, _ Santana got up close with Brittany while singing

_**Rachel **__I'm used to_

_**Santana **__Just wanna try you on_we walked in front of the rest leading them into the choir room where all the glee kids were having lunch

_**Rachel **__I'm curious for you_– I pointed to Santana as I sung this line

_**Both **__Caught my attention_This line was so true if I was told a year ago that I would be dating Santana Lopez I found have recommended that the person saw a shrink.

_**All **_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

The other girls were at the back of the room swaying their hips but came forward as we sung the next lines. I wasn't impressed when Brittany slotted herself between San and I.

_**Santana**__ The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_All I kissed a girl just to try it_

_**Rachel**__ I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_**All **_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

We all paired up – Tina with Mercedes, Sugar and Brittany with Santana and myself with Quinn – I would have rather danced with Santana, I think I have fallen for her.

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Santana got up and in Finn's face when she sung 'I liked it' Jesse was in the room smiling at the scene that was unfolding

_**Rachel **__No, I don't even know your name_

_**Santana **__It doesn't matter, _

_**Rachel **__You're my experimental game_

_**Santana **__Just human nature, _

_**Rachel **__It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

_**Santana **__Not how they should behave_

_**Rachel **__My head gets so confused_

_**Both **__Hard to obey_

This verse was full of Santana and I dancing close to each other while the others danced in the background.

_**All **_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**Santana **__The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_**All **__I kissed a girl just to try it_

_**Rachel **__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_**All **_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it, _

_**All**_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

Santana and I circled around the others while they wrapped their arms around each other. The look on some of the boys faces were priceless

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, _

With everyone in a line after each beat someone would turn around and tap the other on the shoulder it went – Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Sugar and then me

_**Santana **__it's innocent_

_**All **_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**Santana **__The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_**All **__I kissed a girl just to try it_

There was a lot of sexy hip swaying and shaking in this song

_**Rachel **__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Even though I didn't have a boyfriend and didn't plan on having another I decided to point to Jesse, who shook his head

_**All **_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**Both **__I liked it_– We finished slightly in front of the other girls

Santana turned to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss in front of the whole glee club including Mr. Schue who just always seemed to be around for our performances.

"Well done girls, it's nice to see you finally admitting who you really are, now aren't you glad that Finn helped you?" Mr. Schue said after we broke up our kiss

"Excuse me but I don't like what you are saying, you're practically glorifying Finn's closeted homophobia. He outed us which was wrong, we had every right to stay in the closet" I informed Mr. Schue

"She's right what Orca did was wrong" San nodded, a few members in the club were agree others were choosing to stay out of it

"Girls we don't need another fight, no matter if Finn's action were right or wrong"

"Which they were wrong" I interrupted him earning a smirk from Jesse and Noah

"I'm glad you're being honest with yourselves" Mr. Schue continued like I hadn't said anything

"Well I'm glad that Santana has come out now we can be together since I'm no longer with Artie" Brittany said which caused most of the glee kids to stare at her

"Don't you think that's a little insensitive to say that you can now date my **girlfriend?" **I asked her putting emphasis on the word girlfriend

"No but San said that she loves me and wanted me to break it off with Artie" Britt explained

"Yeah well that was then and you lost your chance" I seethed, Brittany looked slightly hurt but I was too jealous? Or maybe angry to care.

"Britts I'm with Rachel now" Santana explained gently

"But I could be with you and the Q could be with Rachel" she said without realising that what she said was a secret. The room was silent I swear you could of heard a pin drop.

"Brittany!" Quinn yelled

"Everyone listen up nothing about Quinn leaves this room unless it's by her and let's get one thing straight I'm with Santana and that's how it is so deal with it" I said before storming out of the room

Santana joined me in the auditorium after my little storm out; she sat beside me and waited a while before talking.

"You know you're cute when you get jealous" San said smiling

"I'm not usually the jealous type" I admitted

"Well I think it's cute. What do you think about Quinn liking you?" she asked

"I don't know, a while ago I would have been thrilled" I began to answer

"But now" she prompted

"Now I'm not sure that I even want to be with her" I told her honestly "What about you and Brittany?"

"I think I will always love her" San said

"Oh" my face fell

"I just need time to process it all" she tried to reassure me

"San I know you originally agreed to help me and not to date me but we are dating and I thought you liked me. I know for sure that I like you and I think I may have fallen in love with you" I revealed

"Just let me process it all" she said before leaving. It broke my heart to see her leave without even acknowledging the fact that I just told her that I love her.

A short time later Jesse joined me, I think the bell had gone but I couldn't move I was in deep thought.

"You alright?" he asked

"I'm not sure" I admitted

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked even though he looked like he knew the answer

"It was before but now I want San. I even told her that I think I love her" I sighed

"Wow, I think she loves you too. You guys are good together maybe just give her some time this is what she has wanted for a while maybe she just doesn't realise what it is she wants yet" he assured me

"I guess. But Jesse I want her" I rested my head on his shoulder and stayed there for a while

**Santana's Point of View**

With Brittany's confession about her wanting to be with me and Quinn wanting Rachel on top of Rachel confessing her love to me I was confused. I felt bad about leaving her in the auditorium as I reached to doors I saw the heartbroken look on her face. Things weren't meant to get complicated I was meant to get Brittany and Rachel would get Quinn but then again I wasn't meant to date Rachel.

I roamed the schools trying to figure things out I've always wanted Brittany but then Rachel came along and now I want both. Maybe I should give dating Brittany ago so Rach can try dating Quinn like she wanted, the only thing stoping me from making my final decision was my new feelings for Rachel and the fact that she admitted she loved me.

**AN: I'm thinking of having one more chapter before ending it and then maybe a squeal **

**My descriptions during the song weren't very good; it's pretty much the same as the actual clip.**

**REVIEW**

**UP NEXT**

**Santana makes her decision**


	6. Final Decisions and Heartbreak

**Chapter Seven (Final Decisions & Heartbreak)**

Two days had passed and I hadn't talked to Santana, staying away was killing me but she needed time to make her decision and I was going to give her that time. Saturday morning she came over to my house to tell me her decision. I was nervous, I don't think I would survive her choosing Brittany.

"Rachel, I've made my decision" she started and I nodded for her to continue "I'm choosing Brittany, I need to give us a chance you know? She's all I've ever wanted" she tried to explain while I tried desperately to hold back my tears

"Don't I mean anything to you? I know we were never meant to date but guess what we did! Was any of it even real?" I asked, failing to hold back my tears

"It was real Rach, all of it but you know how much I want Britt. I don't think I could be in a relationship with anyone when she is willing to give me a chance, it would never work" San said moving forward to hug me

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at her

"Try it out with Quinn, you may get your happily ever after with her" San said before turning around

"I meant it when I said I love you" I whispered

"I know. Please try to understand" she begged, all I did was nod and turn away from her. When I heard the door close I slid to the floor and sat there crying for what felt like hours. Eventually Jesse came and sat with me, just letting me cry without asking any questions although it was probably pretty obvious.

"Rachel you need to calm down and breathe" he said rubbing my back

"She c-ch-chose Brit-tany" I cried turning into his chest

"I know but you can move past this" he soothed "Why not date Quinn for a while? Maybe you'll realise it's her that you want"

"I guess I can try but I don't think she'll be too keen on coming out" I said finally calming down

"The whole school already knows they don't believe her when she denies it" Jesse told me what I already knew

Monday morning I walked into the halls with my head held high and a new kind of confidence in my step, I was not going to let Santana see how much this actually hurt me.

"Hi Quinn" I passed her on the way to my locker

"Hey Rach" she followed me instead of continuing on her original path "How are you doing? It must be hard"

"I'm fine, what are you referring to?" I asked her confused

"Santana and Brittany they were holding hands, the whole school already knows that they're an item" she explained

"Oh, I didn't know they were official" I told her, putting on my best show face "Our relationship wasn't real anyway. All just for show" I sighed just as Santana and Brittany walked past. San looked hurt by how I summed up our brief relationship, Brittany on the other hand smirked at me, and she knew that she had won.

"I'm sure some of it was real" Quinn smiled "How about we date?" she added nervously

"I'd like that" I gathered up the books I'd need and took Quinn's hand so we could walk to class together.

The glee club was quite surprised by the change in relationship statuses, majority of them were confused by our new partners.

"I thought Pezberry was on" Kurt said looking between mine and Quinn's linked hands and Santana and Brittany's.

"So did I but it now looks like Faberry and Brittana" Tina said looking just as confused

"Relationships change all the time, it's no big deal is it Santana?" I asked her sweetly

"Nah it's not. Britts and I are happy and so are Q and R" she answered. After realising that they wouldn't be getting any gossip they turned away from us and focused on more important topics like Nationals which was a week from now. Mr. Schue had decided we would be working on original songs for nationals, I swear he was never organised we had only a week to write winning songs!

"Mr. Schue I would like to sing and write my own solo" I stated, knowing that there would be arguments

"Who says the solo's yours?" Mercedes asked

"Well no offense but I have the most musical talent and probably have the best chance of writing winning song in a week" I informed her not caring how stuck up I sounded

"Okay it's settled Rachel you can have the solo, Quinn you get to write the duet and the rest of us will focus on the group number" Mr. Schue said, quickly trying to defuse the situation. With only a few grumbles everyone went to work. I don't know how he did it but somehow Mr. Schue convinced Figgins to give us the week off so we could prepare for nationals.

On our second day of preparation Quinn and I were in the auditorium working on our individual songs while the others were in the choir room.

"I'm bored" Quinn said suddenly

"So am I, does he really think by making us write all day for the next four days will get us to write good songs because it won't. We-" she cut me off mid rant with a kiss that slowly got more heated. Her tongue ran along my lower lip begging for entrance, which I immediately granted as our tongues fought for dominance I notice how different this kiss was compared to the many I shared with Santana. Quinn's kisses were gentle while Santana's were full of passion and desire but hers could also be sweet and gentle at the same time. I turned my focus back to the blonde I was currently making out with; we were now lying down on the stage with myself on top of her. Thing got incredibly awkward when Mr. Schue walked in only moments later to find us in this very same position.

"Girls" he cleared his throat "I just came to check on your progress to only find you in an extremely awkward position and not to mention inappropriate"

"Right sorry um well progress is um good" Quinn quickly fixed her hair to look more appropriate

"And Rachel?" he asked

"Mines going good" I got up and went to sit at the piano where I had left my music

"Well keep it up, we don't have time for unnecessary breaks"

"And we can't work on the same thing constantly is we do all of our work will turn out terrible" I informed him

"Never the less making out was extremely inappropriate. I will be assigning Jesse to keep an eye on the two of you" with that he left. Leaving an extremely embarrassed Quinn behind

"I'm so embarrassed" she groaned covering her face with her hands

"Don't be" I told her motioning for her to join me on the piano; she joined me but covered her face with her hands again. "Don't hide your beautiful face" I removed her hands and gave her a light kiss on the lips before wrapping her in a hug

"Aw damn I was hoping I would walk in on a heavy make out session like Schue and all I get to see are you girls hugging" Jesse pouted as he entered the auditorium causing both of us to roll our eyes at him.

The rest of the week flew past and soon enough we were boarding the plane to New York.

"Isn't this just amazing, soon we will be in New York" I squealed to Quinn who I was seating next to on the plane

"Yup but this is a reality for you. One day it will be your home" Quinn said smiling

"I know it's just so exciting!" for a while I talked with her about how awesome New York would be and then slept for the rest of the flight with my head on her shoulder.

"Rach we're here" Quinn shook me gently, as I opened my eyes my smile grew and I was excited all over again.

"You're like a young child on Christmas" Quinn chuckled

"Don't you mean Hanukkah?" San said as she past us

"Uh yeah, sorry I forgot" she said quietly

"Don't worry about it I know what you mean" I assured her

Between all of us we only got two rooms – one for the boys and the other for the girls – the hotel rooms were cramped with two queen size beds and one bathroom in the tiny space which didn't leave much space to move or for those who didn't fit on the bed to sleep.

"It's really small" Brittany stated, getting nods of agreement

"No kidding" I muttered earning a small glare from Santana

"We have the rehearsal room this afternoon from 3 pm – 5 pm so until then you can go look around the city. Before you all leave I need to speak with Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine" Mr. Schue said as we all headed for the door.

"If you're keeping us behind because we are all gay then this can be seen as discrimination" Kurt said once he realised who was left in the cramped room

"Once I speak with you all you can go. Now since I've split the rooms into too girls and boys I need to set some rules for you. Kurt and Blaine no sharing the same bed or floor space" he said directly to them before letting them go "Now as for the four of you I don't want any of you sharing a bed or floor space"

"That's not fair Quinn and Brittany are friends but not dating so why can't they share?" Santana asked

"Because it would be the same if I let the other girls share with one of the guys" Mr. Schue rationalised

"If none of us can be near each other than there won't be room for us all" I told him and watched as he calculated the space and amount of people in the room

"Just have one of the other girls in between you" he said and motioned for us to leave

"Whatever" I mumbled as we walked past. Once we were in the lobby I was whisked away by Kurt he had decided that I was the only other one here that could appreciate the awesomeness of New York. We got to perform on a real Broadway stage! I got to experience my future and the feeling of singing on a stage.

Our rehearsal went well considering how little time we had to prepare everyone was excited for tomorrow's competition. The only problem I could see was Jesse's decision to give the duet to Santana and me. Mr. Schue sent us to bed right after dinner so we would be well rested for tomorrow. By time Quinn and I arrived at the room the girls were already in an argument.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked upon entering the room

"Take a look at what spots are left" Santana replied

"Oh" I said once I realised that the only spots left were where we would need to be in pairs

"Can you guys rearrange you positions? We have been banned from sleeping next to each other" I explained

"Sorry but we like our arrangement" Mercedes shrugged

"Fine" I grumbled rolling my eyes at their childish antics. I left the room to find Schue and get this sorted out so I could get some sleep.

"Yes Rachel" Mr. Schue answered after I repeatedly knocked his door

"The others refuse to move so your rules won't stick. Either way there will be two of us together" I explained quickly

"Hmm well put Quinn and Brittany together" he began to close the door

"That's not going to go down well" I informed him, he sighed and followed me back to our room.

"Quinn and Brittany take the remaining spots on that bed and Santana and Rachel take the spot on the floor" he said pointing to where he wanted us to go "And no arguments" with that he went back to his own room.

"I'm not letting you share with your ex-girlfriend" Brittany stated firmly

"Well you don't have a choice" Quinn grumbled not liking the idea either. Santana and I moved out stuff to our spot on the ground and got comfortable while the others did the same.

"Good night" Tina flipped off the light.

Sometime during the night Santana had moved closer to me and we were now cuddled together. I sleepily snuggled closer into her – breathing in her scent – before I realised where I was and who I was with. I tried to pull away but her arms just held me tighter.

"San, wake up" I whispered, shaking her slightly

"What?" she mumbled sleepily

"It's Rachel"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" she exclaimed after realising she was cuddling me

"Don't sweat it" I smiled

"I'm nervous" I whispered to Quinn right before I got in position for my duet with San

"You'll be fine" she said placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. Santana and I entered from the doors at the back of the auditorium walking slowly down opposite isle as we sung 'pretending'

"_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending" _we breathed the last line staring into each other's eyes, I quickly broke the connection and went to begin my solo. This song reflected my current feelings.

_What have I done? I wish I could run. _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough? __**I looked at Santana who was backstage as I sung this line**_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken? __**Quinn and Tina walked on stage to dance back up**_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight._

I had realised I wanted to be with Santana and not Quinn after nationals I planned to tell her, I didn't want to be stringing her along. Next was the group number which was 'light up the world' in my opinion we did well considering the limited amount of time we were given to practice but unfortunately the judges didn't see it this way, we only placed 14th.

"This is all your fault!" Finn screamed at Santana and I "If we didn't give a love song to lesbians we might have won" I walked straight up to him and slapped him again, I wasn't in the mood for him today and no one stopped me until to tenth hit.

"Rach you need to stop" I heard San tell me, I nodded and let her pull me away.

Once we arrived back I told Quinn we needed to talk.

"Your still in love with her" it wasn't a question but a statement

"Yeah, sorry. I thought maybe if I dated you I'd realise I never wanted her but that's not the case. I wanted you once right when San and I started being friends" I admitted

"I guess I was too late" she sighed

"Yeah things change but I think I will always like you just not like San. Can we still be friends?" I asked

"I understand" she said "I hope she realises how lucky she is and takes you back and we can be best friends" she gave me one last kiss before leaving. I was quite surprised how calmly she took it but I guess it was plain to anyone who looked. Next year I would get the girl but first some changes will have to be made, I went directly to Sue Sylvester's office.

"I want on the team" I told her

"Can you even dance?" she asked

"Yes" I handed her a list of all my dancing abilities and accomplishments

"You've been dancing for years and it even says you've had cheer experience" she sounded impressed

"Well I like to have a diverse dance knowledge it will help when I'm on Broadway" I told her

"Here's your uniform and holiday schedule welcome to the team Berry" she said and waved me off.

Yup next year I would get the girl, I had the whole summer break to figure out how and not to mention the extra time we would be spending together.

**AN: This is the last chapter; I may do a sequel for it though. I hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review!**

**I like writing one shots, if anyone has something they would like to read leave a prompt and I'll see if I can do something with it. No Finchel's though and I normally write FF with Rachel as a main.**


	7. Sequel Preview

**AN: This is the beginning of the sequel it's entitled 'So Emotional' and it can be found on my profile**

* * *

><p>To say Santana was surprised when she saw me walk across the football field to where all the cheerio's were standing was an understatement. Her eyes were wide like saucers and if looks could kill I'd be dead from the glares Brittany was sending my way. Quinn was the only one who didn't look surprised but glad, I had told her the Coach Sylvester had let me on the cheerio's and she spent the first three weeks of the holidays helping me prepare for the first practice.<p> 


End file.
